


Echar de menos

by like_froot



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: (super slight), Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, M/M, Symbolism, i have feelings too, nobody dies do not worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like_froot/pseuds/like_froot
Summary: War should have been easy for Mal'Damba.





	Echar de menos

**Author's Note:**

> Echar de menos (a alguien) means to miss (someone) in European Spanish. Incidentally, I'm a Spaniard, like Fernando. Similar accent, I know how he speaks when nobody's looking duh

War should have been easy.

 

His goddess (and himself) had been adamant about how and when they would participate in it. No sides, just protect what it’s their own. Annihilate every single trespasser, everyone who dares to touch their land with their filthy hands.

 

If there is a reason Mal’Damba usually prefers the deceased to the living, that’s that the dead rarely force others to change their plans.

 

The knight had appeared before him months ago. He had almost been slain by Mal’Damba’s cobra, spared because of soft and affectionate murmurs around the man’s body and soul. A charming smile to hide fear, and a spirit clinging to him, protecting him with all of its strength.

 

Ma’Damba had fallen for him, hard and fast. He had known the truth about the man from the very beginning. He knew what the dead whispered about. That man is almost as linked to death as Mal’Damba himself. Just in the exact opposite way. Immortal, even if for a few seconds. Always getting up again. Like a phoenix.

 

Anyone knows that a phoenix and a snake are a match made in hell, and yet…

 

And then, the fake knight in shining armor was gone.

 

He had taken it relatively well, at least. The Magistrate keeps everyone under control, specially their own people. Fernando is not an exception.

 

But as days become weeks, and weeks become months, Mal’Damba’s uneasiness just grows bigger and bigger.

 

He keeps asking the spirits about it, about him. Just to make sure he is not dead, far from him, far from his protection. Again, and again, the spirits do not talk about him. Do not recognize Fernando as one their own. Not fallen in war, or in any other way. That should help him calm down and yet…

 

When Fernando does come back, Mal’Damba is at his limit. He barely registers an even bigger body, hair longer, smile more confident and equally charming. He just wants to touch, wants to feel. They kiss, and nothing matters anymore. Not the war, not fear. Nothing.

 

“Next time, I will kill you myself.” Mal’Damba hisses against Fernando’s lips, his voice faltering, clearly not being serious, his worry beginning to fade, even if slightly.

 

Fernando’s dark eyes smile at him. Tender. Loving. Warm. And Wekono knows that warmth is what snakes desire the most.

 

“I’ve missed you too, _amor_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the malfern discord for this prompt. I wrote it in like half an hour so it suuuuuuucks but who is gonna judge me? heh


End file.
